


#祁炀# 祁醉今天做人了吗？ 系列三 （初次车）

by Jiwan5247



Category: AWM绝地求生, 于炀 - Fandom, 祁炀 - Fandom, 祁醉 - Fandom
Genre: AWM绝地求生 - Freeform, M/M, 祁炀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwan5247/pseuds/Jiwan5247





	#祁炀# 祁醉今天做人了吗？ 系列三 （初次车）

祁醉今天做人了吗？ 系列之三  
不想起名的车  
＊补85章，Drunk&Youth初次车。

祁醉抱着于炀软的不行的身体，按在床上一通深吻。  
“不…不软…”于炀从祁醉身下抬了抬头，涨红了脸，默默说了这一句。  
“嗯？什么不软，小哥哥？”祁醉把嘴从于炀的锁骨上挪开，看着一片自己留下的的痕迹，满意的问了他这一句。  
于炀没说话，动了动自己的腿，恰好顶到祁醉的下面。

祁醉又不想做人了，反正他也不是人。  
祁醉猛地又亲上了于炀的嘴，强势的侵入，没给对方留一丝空隙，腿固执的别入于炀两腿之间，手也没闲着，开始扒于炀的衣服。  
于炀默默的顺从，要亲就亲，要脱就脱，自己还帮祁醉脱。  
“怎么样？宝贝，可以吗？”祁醉亲完也脱完了于炀衣服，神之右手一路向下，在于炀腰上转了转，还是向后探去了。进去前还是想问他一句，怕于炀不接受。  
于炀大概是被祁醉亲懵了，脸涨红 ，不停的呼吸，嘴巴张着，一时没明白祁醉在说什么。  
祁醉也不等，做禽兽真的是太爽了。一口亲上了于炀胸前的茱萸，没等于炀反应过来，一根手指就已经探了进去。  
“嗯……”于炀终于意识到了刚刚祁醉在问什么。  
“可……都可以的。不……不用问我。”于炀难耐的抬了抬臀部，让祁醉有发挥的余地。  
祁醉一下子整个心都软了，手上动作都轻柔了许多。  
他放过了于炀胸前的两颗，开始向下吻去，  
“昨天打的不错，比我预想的好，说好奖你的。”  
说着一口含住了小于炀的顶端。  
于炀一直努力看着天花板，这才开始红着脸向下看，看到祁醉一双眼睛亮晶晶的看着自己，慌忙说，“别…吐出来…说好我……我给你口的。”  
祁醉没说话，继续深吞，另一只在后穴的手也趁机加入了第二根手指，于炀终于发出了第一声呻吟。  
他没想到，祁醉这样子来取悦他，一方面是身体上源源不断的快感，另一方面是祁醉，是他的Drunk。  
于炀在这一瞬间就想直接射了，身与心的快感交织着差点吞没了于炀。  
快感持续，祁醉开始加入第三根手指了，于炀有些难耐，呼吸都不顺畅了，说话夹杂着呻吟，“别……嗯……别进了……我…啊……我…不行了……”想让祁醉松口，又忍不住顶了顶。  
祁醉了然，加快了手上和嘴上的动作，他想给于炀最好的。  
“宝贝Youth，叫我一声，叫我就给你。”看着于炀快到了，祁醉还是没忍住使坏，堵住了于炀。  
“啊？叫…叫什么…”  
嘴上停了，但神之右手依旧在卖力工作，“你说呢？嗯？”  
“我…祁…祁醉？”  
“小哥哥，前列腺的位置我好像找到了，嗯？是不是这？”  
祁醉坏心眼的按了一下，引得于炀差点没跳起来，一声惊呼不小心就从嘴里跑了出来“啊……别…”  
祁醉起身去咬于炀的耳垂，“你说叫什么合适呢，叫出来，叫出来我就给你。”  
“嗯…老…老公…”于炀毕竟还小，没经历过性事，立刻改了口，浑身燥热，又被祁醉堵住了出口，一时之间眼泪差点要挤出来。  
祁醉禽兽终于满足了，不忍心再折磨小于炀，  
“乖。”又一次含住了于炀。  
直到于炀没忍住一个。深顶，在祁醉嘴里射出来的时候，祁醉都没松口，直接咽下去了。  
于炀被欲望冲昏了头，有些懵，脸已经红的不能再红了，看向祁醉的眼睛已经被快感折磨的湿漉漉的，“你怎么……多脏啊……”  
祈醉笑了笑，当着于炀的面舔了舔嘴唇，“没有，是你的就很甜。要不，你也尝一下？”  
于炀点了点，说着就要趴下给祈醉也口，祁醉哪儿舍得，慌忙按住他，“别动，不是这样尝的。”  
说着深吻了下去，于是于炀也真的尝到了滋味。不过全部都是祁醉的滋味，祁少爷特有的味道弥漫了开来，将于炀深深地包围住，沦陷。

等祁醉把润滑液抹上，自己都顶到穴口的时候，于炀都还在祁醉的吻里面沉沦，没回过神。  
“小Youth，我可以进去吗？”  
祈醉发挥了一次电竞绅士精神。  
于炀睁开眼看着祈醉，主动抬了抬臀部，双腿盘上祁醉的腰，头发乱了，脸红着没说话。  
已经是邀约了。  
祁醉不上那他就是禽兽。  
长枪直入。“嗯……”进去了一半，两个人没忍住还是都发出了一声。  
于炀想的是，还是太涨了，不用羡慕床了。  
祁醉想的是，终于睡到自己的Youth不是处男了。

祁醉停了停，想给于炀缓和的时间。  
于炀没想，于炀抬头去亲祁醉，想让他不用忍着，都进来。  
“你…可以…都…”  
祁醉看着于炀的表情，明明自己疼着，眉头都皱着，还是想让自己好受点。  
“没事，宝贝，你先适应。我不急的。”  
祁醉是个真的绅士，但于炀急，他不怕疼。  
于炀低头想看看还有多少没进来，谁料祁醉突然翻了个身，让于炀坐在了上面。  
“我怕弄疼你，你自己来好不好？”祁醉顺理成章的躺下，看着于炀涨红的脸，头发已经乱的挡住眼睛了，大半张脸都藏在头发后面，他看不清。  
他伸手想帮于炀拢拢头发，于炀定了定，觉得有点骑虎难下，不知道做什么，自己就先拿手腕上的皮筋把头发绑住了。  
这下子整张小脸都露了出来，眼睛还是湿漉漉的，祁醉有点受不了了，动了动，引得于炀一阵惊呼，问，“要不要啊小哥哥？”  
于炀这才把注意力放回身下，试着往下坐，把小祁醉整个吞进去，他没像祁醉那么顾虑，也不怕疼，一口气坐到了底，爽的祁醉差点没忍住直接开始。  
“不是，宝贝儿，你不怕疼吗？”  
“没事…是…是你的…”是你的所以都可以。于炀没说完，祁醉已经心疼的不行了，想去亲于炀。  
于炀趴下去亲他，两个人情动，祁醉看于炀有反应才开始慢慢动。  
他想睡于炀太久了，没了顾忌，翻过身压住于炀，忍不住大开大合的操弄。于炀也是初经情事，除了嗯嗯呀呀什么也没说出来，只是大口呼吸，配合祁醉的每一次动作。  
一时满足，祁醉又开始不做人。  
“怎么样？宝贝，叫我，叫我一声好不好？”  
“嗯……老公。”  
祁醉忍不住一个深顶，开始研磨于炀的深处，寻找那个点。  
“老公做的你舒服吗？”  
祁醉没费多少功夫，就找到了，就一直研磨着，等着于炀回他，  
“嗯…舒…舒服…”小于炀已经又一次站起来了，于炀紧抓着祈醉的后背，深陷在被子里，被祁醉折磨的说不出话。  
祁醉抽了出去，“连起来，主谓宾连起来说。”  
“啊？”一时快感停了下来，于炀清醒了一下，有些焦躁的动了动，祁醉顶了顶，没进去。  
“说吗宝贝？”  
“嗯…”年轻的于队羞得恨不得找个地缝钻进去，又被食骨知髓的欲望冲昏了头，“老公…艹的我很舒服…你…进来…”  
祁醉终于忍不住，一口气向找到的那个点顶了进去，几个回合，火热的欲望在于炀身体里进出，烧的于炀找不到北，“别…那里…我…”。  
“这可是你说的，接下来你哭我都不会放过你了。”祁醉笑了笑，没理会于炀的求饶。再次冲向了深处，一次次的交合，刚开始令人羞耻的水渍声已经传不到于炀的耳朵里了。  
许久，祁醉没意外的按住了小于炀的顶端，不让他出来，一方面不住的操弄，于炀已经开始求饶，“老公…我…我要…不行了…”  
祁醉咬了他胸前一口，快感加倍，在他耳边说，“宝贝，等等我。”一阵深入深处，直到于炀他的身心，都被Drunk填满了。  
终于释放出欲望，于炀累的不行，倒头就要睡。  
明明祁醉也刚刚射过一次，却又开始骚扰于炀，手上不停的在于炀身上游荡，不想让他睡，“要不要再来一次？嗯？”  
“不，不要了，下次吧队长…”  
祁醉不满意这个称呼，说着手就要向下面伸去，“嗯？叫我什么？”

于炀意识到了不对，神之右手在自己身下一副要入侵的模样，抬了抬厚重的眼皮，改了口，“老…老公…下次好不好？”

小Youth撒了娇，祈醉满意，点了点头手还是进去了。  
“你…你怎么…”于炀意外的看了祁醉一眼。  
“睡吧，我帮你清理。”祁醉低头吻了吻于炀的脸颊，额头，嘴巴全部亲了一遍才满足。  
“嗯……晚安……老公。”  
于炀终于闭上了眼，一夜好梦。  
《完》


End file.
